clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Icey Channel
Icey Channel is an Antarctic basic cable and satellite television network, with its headquarters located in South Pole City. The channel is owned by the Icey-XVG Television Group division of the Walt Icey company under the president of the Icey-XVG Television Group. Icey Channels Worldwide is an Antarctic portfolio of 30 kid-driven, family inclusive entertainment channels available in 30 countries and 10 languages. The platform brands are Icey Channel, Icey XD, Playhouse Icey, Icey Filmagic, and Radio Icey. It has the worst shows out of any network. The channel specializes in programming for chicks through original series and movies, as well as third-party programming. It is marketed to mostly chicks of the ages 8 to 12, with the exception of the Playhouse Icey programming block that is aimed for chicks of the ages 4 to 7. History Icey Channel begins In mid-2000, Walt Icey announced that it would be launching a cable channel that would entertain families with the magic of Icey throughout the years. The Icey Channel was formed in early 2000 under the leadership of its first president. The channel launched nationally in November 2000 at 6:00AM PST with the Icey Channel-produced series that started off the morning. At the time of its launch, the Icey Channel was a premium channel that aired for 16 hours a day from 6:00AM PST to 12:00AM PST. In 2001, they were no longer a premium channel and extended their times from 6AM PST to 12AM PST to 5AM PST to 1:30AM PST. It aired shows such as the early versions of Ford Car and Link and Chick vs. Puffle. For older subscribers, they got a monthly magazine about the newest of Icey but that phased out one month after its premium channel status ended. In early 2001, they soon started airing 24/7. In mid-2001, they started airing a show that was taken off the air in mid-2000 because it was an epic fail. Unlike last year, it actually had positive ratings and reviews and was kept on the air. By early 2002, the Icey Channel was seen in more than 11 million homes across the USA. GourdZoid and Vault Icey In mid-2002, it started gaining more viewers. At that time, they got their premium channel status but in December, they soon dropped it for their epic revamp of the channel. By that time, the Icey Channel's name was changed to just plain Icey Channel. They also split their programming into three blocks: Playhouse Icey, shows made for little chicks; Vault Icey, old Icey shows and movies; and the most distinct one, targeted for older chicks and adolescents that ran from the afternoon to the evening, GourdZoid Icey. GourdZoid Icey gave GourdZoid its name. These one dimensional creatures called GourdCons were the mascots of GourdZoid Disney. They were intended to be robots with human voices. By March 2003, they were revamped into two-dimensional creatures with more mature voices. They were phased out by late mid-2003. They also started to carry break interruptions without third-party commercials when the GourdCons were redesigned. Icey Channel: Relaunched Category:Parodies Category:Television Category:Torture